


Round 1

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-New 52, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Stephanie never expected to beat Cass at hand to hand. However, there was more than one way to take down an opponent.Pre New 52 and Pre-Rebirth





	Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. I've been meaning to write them for a while now. This is set somewhere ambiguously during the Black Bat days. 
> 
> Drop me a line! Let me know what you think!
> 
> For Day 10 of Kinktober. Prompt "Hair Pulling"

Years of training and Stephanie still came no closer to beating Cassandra Cain.

Contrary to what a few baddies might say (and what she said to herself in the mirror some days), Stephanie wasn’t stupid. Even with years of honing her skills, training under Babs’ tutelage and the few sessions she’d had when Bruce deigned to acknowledge her existence, she had no such belief that she’d ever beat Cassandra.

Cass moved like smoke, slipping through what few holds Stephanie managed to grasp before Stephanie even processed that she’d moved.  She’d watched Cass take down Bruce a few times, to the shock and awe of the rest of the Bat Brigade (save Babs and Dick). Cass’s challenges were people like Lady Shiva. She was upper echelon where Stephanie could only dream of being.

Stephanie didn’t spar with Cass in hopes that she’d beat her one day. She trained with Cass because Cass made her better. Because Cass was her friend. She knew damn well that this fight would end with her on her back, the wind knocked out of her while Cass stared down at her, having not even broken a sweat. Even that wasn’t so bad most days because when the perfectly timed joke would make Cass laugh and forget to hide her smile. Years away from her piece of shit father and she still hid her amusement like she feared punishment.

All this to say, Stephanie had stepped onto the mat fully expecting to lose. Which is why, what occurred shook her to her core.

Stephanie didn’t fight dirty. Well, not Jason Todd dirty. Everyone had those days where a well-timed bite or a heel to the groin meant the difference between making it back home in one piece. It wasn’t fear of that disapproving frown on Batdaddy’s face that kept her from resorting to childish tricks. It was pride. She didn’t want to win that way, especially not against Cass.

But she’d worn the wrong socks that day. She had a pair of no slip socks that made it easier for her to spar on this mat. She didn’t like fighting barefoot and she’d thought she’d packed her socks but apparently, she hadn’t. Her foot slipped as Cass approached and she tossed out a hand, her fingers tangling in Cass’s hair. Cass’s eyes went wide momentarily, an unreadable look in them as they collided, Steph pulled hard on her hair and Cass let out a deep groan.

They came down hard on the mat, Cass on top of her with a light flush to her cheeks. Steph’s heart beat fast in her chest, more from the quiet tension than exertion. Cass’s body was warm against hers, her hair silky and soft in Stephanie’s hand. She stared down at Stephanie, her pupils dilating as Stephanie took in their position. Cass rested on top of her, Stephanie’s thigh slotted nice and snug between her thighs. A slow heat began in Stephanie’s center and spread outward, her cheeks warming as she steeled herself.

Pulling gently, she watched Cass move with it, tugging harder and earning a soft gasp. Cass’s lips parted, her chest rising and falling as her hips bucked involuntarily. Stephanie pulled again, rising up to catch Cass’s lips in a searing kiss. For someone rather inexperienced, Cass followed Stephanie’s lead well, chasing her tongue and mimicking what had been done to her. Stephanie felt her sex grow wet and heavy, aching steadily.

She helped Cass along, rocking up to meet her bucking hips. Cass panted, mouth falling open in pleasure as she rolled her hips. It was natural, chasing that insistent urge burning within. Cass gripped Stephanie’s wrist, a needy moan escaping. Stephanie got the picture, curling up and tugging Cass’s hair back. Stephanie watched her arch, the beads of sweat sliding down the delicate curve of her neck. She was beautiful in this as well.

Stephanie slid her tongue along the column of her neck, mouthing at her chin. Cass’s hips rolled faster, rougher as she grew closer to the edge. Stephanie grew drunk on the soft pleas falling from her lips. One last pull on her hair and Cass stilled, hitching breaths meeting Stephanie’s ears as she shuddered and came, grinding against Stephanie as she helped her ride through it.

Her thighs tensed, locking Stephanie in as she shivered and shook. When she came down, she stole Stephanie’s tongue once more, taking her tongue. Stephanie groaned, letting go of Cass’s hair to cup her face. A brazen hand slid down the front of Stephanie’s pants, slipping between the wet folds of her cunt. Cursing, Stephanie nipped and sucked at her lips, insides twisted delightfully as Cass circled her clit. It was knowing and skillful, as though it was a practiced motion for Cass. As if it was what she did to herself.

Gasping, Stephanie nosed into Cass’s throat and came, rocking desperately into Cass’s fingers. Cass worked her through it, moving in time with Stephanie’s rocking and driving her crazy. Her vision whited out, heart pounding as she shook. Cass’s free hand trailed through her hair, petting her a little clumsily as she came down.

When Stephanie opened her eyes once more, Cass was smiling at her curiously. There was a light flush to her cheeks, almost as though she was shy after what they’d done. A soft warmth bloomed in Stephanie’s chest and she kissed Cass gently. Smiling, she pulled back, tracing eh lines of Cass’s face.

“So, I think I technically won that one.” Cass cocked her head to the side with an eye roll, shaking her head. “I totally did.”

Cass kissed her nose, crawling over her with a grin. “Did not.” Her hand slipped into Stephanie’s pants once more as her hair fell along the side of Stephanie’s face like a curtain. “Round 2 starts now.”


End file.
